


LE CHEVAL À BASCULE

by CelineAlba



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Flirting, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineAlba/pseuds/CelineAlba
Summary: Ce qui pourrait être le premier épisode d'une saison inédite, en 1977. Emma Peel et John Steed sont de nouveau réunis pour les besoins d'une affaire. Elle est fraîchement divorcée, il habite à la campagne et un savant fou (mais génial) veut tuer des milliers de gens par amour pour Emma. Pas de vraie romance, juste du flirt.





	1. 10 ans plus tard

** Générique de Steed, seul devant les photos d’Emma Peel, une coupe de champagne dans une main, son parapluie de l’autre.  **

****************************

 

** Jeudi 8 juin ** ** 1977, 19h10. **

_Dans un entrepôt du sud de Londres, un homme s’affaire autour d’une étrange machine. Vêtu d’une blouse blanche, on le voit calibrer, s’arrêter, réfléchir, recalibrer, sourire puis marcher vers deux sortes de cabines téléphoniques, distantes d’environ 10m l’une de l’autre. Il entre dans celle de gauche et y dépose un pot de fleurs. Il referme la porte et retourne à sa machine. Là il appuie sur un bouton et…le pot de fleurs disparait de la première cabine alors qu’apparaît une bombe dans la seconde cabine. L’homme exulte et va chercher la bombe, qu’il inspecte minutieusement. Satisfait, il prend une photo, va la développer immédiatement dans une chambre noire et en ressort, un quart d’heure plus tard pour se rendre dans son bureau où il rédige ce qui suit :_

**« Cette bombe au gaz sarin est le résultat de mes recherches pour Knight Industries. Elle est programmée pour exploser quelque part dans le comté de l’Essex après demain, 10 juin 1977, à 12h précises.  Ce qui vous laisse 36h, à compter de maintenant, pour verser la somme de 5 millions de livres sterling sur le compte de Knight Industries afin d’empêcher une catastrophe d’une ampleur sans précédent. Je ne plaisante pas. Je vous joins l’enregistrement de mes essais en laboratoire avec une bombe miniature (de la taille d’une mine de crayon) et les effets dévastateurs qu’elle a pu causer sans gaz sarin. Soyez sérieux, ne condamnez pas des milliers de gens pour si peu d’argent. 5 millions de livres sterling et la bombe n’explosera pas. »**

_Il fait une photocopie de la missive et la met dans une enveloppe, puis il en écrit une seconde :_

**_« Madame Peel,_ **

**_J’ai réussi au-delà de toute espérance là où vous m’aviez interdit d’aller. J’ai désormais de quoi renflouer votre compte en banque et redorer l’image de votre entreprise, même si…vous allez sans doute devoir batailler avec les autorités pour prouver que vous n’êtes pour rien dans mes travaux. Avec votre passif, je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour vous car vous parviendrez sûrement à vous dédouaner. Après demain à 12h, une bombe chargée de gaz sarin fera disparaître, littéralement parlant, tout une ville de l’Essex…et ses environs. Je sais très bien que notre Gouvernement ne versera jamais 5 millions de livres pour sauver ce qui doit l’être. Ils enverront des agents, essaieront de trouver la bombe et chercheront à gagner du temps. En pure perte, je le crains. Dites-leur de payer ou ils devront expliquer au monde entier comment des milliers de personnes ont péri et pourquoi. Je ne demande que la reconnaissance de mon travail et…vous. Vous aurez 5 millions de livres et je vous aurai pour moi tout seul. Vous serez ma femme, ma maîtresse, mon esclave. Plus jamais vous ne passerez près de moi sans me voir. Plus jamais vous ne m’ignorerez. Vous serez à moi, Emma. Bonne chance d’ici là. Amoureusement vôtre. »_ **

_Il plie la lettre et la met dans une enveloppe avec une copie de celle qu’il va déposer au Ministère de la Défense. Il récupère le colis dans lequel se trouve la vidéo de son essai, enlève sa blouse, enfile son manteau et sort du bâtiment. On le voit ensuite aller déposer une première enveloppe dans une boîte aux lettres et déposer le colis avec la lettre collée dessus au Ministère_.

 ***********************

 

** LE CHEVAL À BASCULE **

**__ **

** Vendredi 9 juin 1977, domicile d’Emma Peel. 8h15 **

_Madame Emma Peel ouvre son courrier du jour. Elle pâlit soudain. Mais reprend rapidement du poil de la bête en se saisissant de son téléphone._

**EMMA**

Patricia, j’ai besoin de la liste de tous nos ingénieurs masculins. Immédiatement […] Venez me la porter chez moi […] Je n’ai pas le temps de passer. C’est vraiment urgent. Merci.

 

** Pendant ce temps au Ministère de la Défense. **

_Un homme vient apporter le courrier à une secrétaire. Elle le remercie et l’homme s’en va. La secrétaire ouvre les lettres d’abord, les note sur un cahier, les met dans un classeur et ouvre enfin le petit colis et la lettre qui l’accompagne. Plus elle lit et plus elle panique. Faisant fi de son devoir de secrétaire, elle appelle le Ministre._

**SECRETAIRE**

Monsieur, désolée de vous déranger, mais j’ai une lettre et un colis ici qui requièrent votre attention immédiate […] Je vous les apporte, monsieur.

 

** Domicile d’Emma Peel, 8h30 **

_On sonne à sa porte. Elle va ouvrir et prend les papiers que lui porte Patricia._

**EMMA**

Merci Patricia.

**PATRICIA**

Un problème, madame ?

**EMMA**

Il semblerait, oui. Demandez à Gil de surveiller les allées et venues des ingénieurs jusqu’à demain midi. Qu’il note toute absence ou tout retard. Tout comportement sortant de l’ordinaire. Je veux tout savoir dans la minute.

**PATRICIA**

Je m’en occupe, madame. Autre chose ?

**EMMA**

Non, merci encore.

_Patricia s’en va comme elle est venue. Emma reste seule, pensive. Elle s’approche du téléphone, hésitante. Puis, elle décroche le combiné et compose un numéro en secouant la tête avec un demi sourire._

_On voit deux endroits en même temps. Le premier, à gauche, est celui d’Emma et le second, à droite, celui de John Steed._

**VOIX féminine**

Allô ?

**EMMA**

Bonjour. Je suis bien chez monsieur John Steed ?

**VOIX**

Qui dois-je lui annoncer ?

**EMMA**

Emma Knight. Non, dites-lui Mme Emma Peel, sans quoi, il ne fera pas le lien.

**VOIX**

Je vais voir, madame.

_Emma attend une minute peut-être._ _Puis…_

**STEED**

Madame Peel ?

**EMMA**

Bonjour, Steed. Pardon de vous déranger si tôt.

**STEED**

Vous ne me dérangez jamais et vous le savez. De plus, j’étais en ligne il y a quelques secondes avec le Ministre de la Défense.

**EMMA**

Alors vous êtes déjà informé.

**STEED**

Je sais surtout que vous n’êtes pour rien dans cette histoire. Selon vous, doit-on prendre cet homme au sérieux ?

**EMMA**

Il m’a envoyé une lettre aussi. Je vous la lis ?

**STEED**

S’il vous plait.

_Elle lui lit ce qu’elle a reçu. Steed est très sérieux, concentré, vaguement ennuyé. Et Emma semble un peu perdue._

**STEED** , _ironique_

Un amoureux éconduit doublé d’un savant fou ? Vous faites fort, Mme Peel !

**EMMA**

Un ex-mari aviateur et un vieil ami sarcastique complètent parfaitement le tableau, vous ne trouvez pas ?  

**STEED**

Pardon. C’était un peu mesquin de ma part. Avez-vous la moindre idée de qui cela peut être ?

**EMMA**

J’ai la liste de tous les ingénieurs travaillant pour Knight Industries dans les mains. J’en connais certains qui sont tous dignes de confiance.

**STEED**

Et ceux que vous connaissez moins ?

**EMMA**

Il y a 23 hommes et 16 femmes qui font partie de ces services, Steed. Je ne les connais pas tous par cœur.

**STEED**

On élimine les femmes de l’équation.

**EMMA**

Je l’ai déjà fait. Il reste à peu près 8 hommes que je ne connais presque pas.

**STEED**

À qui avez-vous interdit des recherches, madame Peel ?

**EMMA**

Justement, c’est là que le bât blesse. J’ai interdit des recherches à quasiment tous nos ingénieurs. Au moins une fois au cours de ces 15 dernières années.

**STEED**

Souvenez-vous du professeur Keller que vous aviez renvoyé.

**EMMA** , _faisant la moue_

Merci, Steed. Je replonge grâce à vous dans un de mes pires cauchemars. Mais pour autant que je le sache, l’homme d’aujourd’hui n’a pas été renvoyé. Il travaille toujours pour l’entreprise. Preuve en est qu’il veut que la rançon aille sur les comptes de Knight.

**STEED**

Avez-vous pensé qu’il pourrait avoir piraté vos comptes ?

**EMMA**

Et après ? L’important n’est pas l’argent mais la menace. Ne croyez-vous pas ?

**STEED**

Il vous veut, vous, plus que l’argent. Il veut que vous le remerciiez pour l’argent.

_Elle souffle et après un silence répond :_

**EMMA**

Que compte faire le Ministre ?

**STEED**

Il me demande de trouver la bombe d’abord et le coupable ensuite. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

**EMMA**

Je peux vous aider, non ?

**STEED** _, goguenard_

Vous et moi de nouveau partenaires, Mme Peel ?

**EMMA**

Pourriez-vous cesser de m’appeler ainsi ?

**STEED**

Je vous l’ai dit, à bien des égards, vous resterez toujours Mme Peel à mes yeux. À plus forte raison si nous devons travailler de nouveau ensemble.

**EMMA**

Vous n’y tenez pas ? Steed, si vous ne voulez pas travailler avec moi de nouveau, je comprendrai.

**STEED**

Où habitez-vous ?

**EMMA**

Au 14 sur Swan Walk, près du Jardin Botanique. Premier et unique étage.

**STEED**

Je serai chez vous dans une heure. Préparez vos valises, je vous emmène.

**EMMA**

Où ça ?

**STEED**

En sécurité. Si ce type vous veut, il devra venir vous chercher chez moi. Vous êtes d’accord avec ça ?

**EMMA**

Je veux participer à l’enquête, Steed.

**STEED**

Vous y participerez mais dans un endroit sûr. S’il vous a laissé cette lettre, c’est qu’il sait où vous habitez.

**EMMA**

D’accord.

**STEED**

Nous reparlerons ensuite du reste.

_Il raccroche et reste près du téléphone, plongé dans ses pensées._ **(Images d’archives)** _. Il la revoit telle qu’elle était quand elle a mis fin à leur étroite collaboration. Il la revoit lui sourire. Il revoit leurs moments de complicité, leurs échanges à double sens, leur flirt._

_Chez Emma, la valise est un prétexte pour repenser à lui._ **(Images d’archives)** _. À toutes ces fois où elle fit sa valise pour l’accompagner à Paris, à Saint-Tropez, ou sur une enquête. Toutes ces fois où ils auraient pu être davantage que des amis. Elle soupire et regarde sa montre. Il va arriver._

 

** Ville de Chelmsford, Essex. 9h15.  **

_Un homme dépose une caisse hermétique au sous-sol d’une école élémentaire. Un gardien vient lui demander de signer des papiers._

**GARDIEN**

Tout est en règle, monsieur Hastings.

**HASTINGS** (dénommé ainsi)

Veillez juste à ne pas ouvrir cette caisse avant demain midi. Elle est destinée à monsieur le Maire.

**GARDIEN**

Nous sommes au courant, monsieur. C’est le cadeau qu’il a commandé pour sa fille, n’est-ce pas ?

**HASTINGS**

Probablement, oui. On ne peut rien vous cacher.

**GARDIEN**

Vu la taille de la caisse, j’opterais pour cheval mécanique.

**HASTINGS**

Honnêtement, je n’ai pas regardé à l’intérieur. Je suis payé pour livrer, pas pour être curieux.

**GARDIEN**

Et c’est tout à votre honneur.

_Les deux hommes se séparent. Une fois le gardien hors de vue, Hastings revient sur ses pas et active une petite machine portative. La caisse laissée là par le gardien se transforme en caisse normale et son contenu en cheval à bascule. Puis Hastings s’en va._

 

** Domicile d’Emma Peel, 9h30.  **

_Elle sursaute quand elle entend la sonnette d’entrée. D’un pas qu’elle se veut assuré, elle va ouvrir la porte et se retrouve projetée 10 ans en arrière. Il se tient sur le seuil, comme autrefois, dans un complet gris anthracite, une chemise blanche, une cravate bleue, son éternel chapeau melon sur la tête._

**EMMA**

Voulez-vous entrer ?

**STEED** _, indifférent_

Une autre fois, Mme Peel. Je vous attends dans ma voiture, en bas.

_Et il repart sans aucune autre forme de politesse. Elle prend donc sa valise, referme la porte à clé et le rejoint dans une Jaguar flambant neuve. Il lui ouvre courtoisement la portière et va s’installer au volant avant de démarrer._

_Le silence s’installe, silence qu’il ne semble pas vouloir rompre. Elle le regarde de profil. Il a un peu vieilli mais demeure toujours aussi attirant, à sa façon. À la faveur d’un feu rouge, il se tourne vers elle et leurs regards se croisent._

**STEED** , _grave_

Vous n’avez pas changé.

**EMMA**

Peut-être pourrions-nous éviter les sujets aussi banals, Steed.

**STEED**

Bien sûr, oui. Alors de quoi souhaitez-vous parler ?

_Elle soupire et un silence gêné s’installe de nouveau entre eux. Au bout de 2 minutes environ, n’y tenant plus, elle finit par demander :_

**EMMA**

J’ai divorcé depuis 3 mois et vous et moi n’avons jamais pris le temps de nous revoir. Ni avant, ni après mon divorce. Pourquoi ?

**STEED**

Je suppose que c’était mieux ainsi. Et je fus également très occupé. Comme vous le savez, mon métier accapare tout mon temps.

**EMMA**

J’aimerais en dire autant du mien. J’ai souvent l’impression que je ne sers qu’à signer des papiers et assister à des réunions purement assommantes. Sans oublier les incontournables soirées mondaines où je dois me montrer.

**STEED**

Vous vous ennuyez ?

**EMMA**

Eh bien, je me suis essayée au tricot mais je ne suis pas très douée. Je me suis laissée tenter par les puzzles mais je n’avais pas la patience de les terminer. Je fais toujours du sport, je peins parfois aussi mais oui, Steed, oui je m’ennuie.

**STEED**

Est-ce à dire que vous regrettez le temps où nous sauvions le monde tous les deux ?

**EMMA**

Vous n’imaginez même pas à quel point !

**STEED**

En ce cas, cette affaire tombe à point nommé pour vous.

**EMMA**

Vous voulez qu’on en parle maintenant ?

**STEED**

Pourquoi pas. Avez-vous réfléchi à qui pourrait avoir construit cette bombe ?

**EMMA** ,

Chez Knight Industries, nous ne fabriquons pas de bombes, Steed. Nos ingénieurs travaillent en agronomie, en électronique, en géolocalisation, en botanique et en ingénierie spatiale en partenariat avec la NASA.

**STEED**

Et aucun d’eux n’aurait le potentiel de créer ce type de bombe ?

**EMMA** , _amusée_

Je vais vous donner un cours rapide sur le gaz sarin, si vous le désirez.

**STEED** , _sérieux_

Je vous écoute.

**EMMA**

Le sarin est une substance inodore, incolore et volatile, de la famille des organophosphorées, neurotoxique pour l'homme et l'animal. Même à très faible dose il peut être fatal. On estime qu'il est environ 500 fois plus toxique que le cyanure. Il passe facilement la barrière des poumons et est absorbé par la peau, d'où il passe directement dans le sang. Quand il ne tue pas, il laisse de graves séquelles neurologiques.

**STEED**

Comment le fabrique-t-on ?

**EMMA**

Il faut posséder deux constituants chimiques principaux et indispensables. Du méthylphosphonyl difluoride et de l’isopropanol, que vous pourrez vous procurer dans toutes les bonnes pharmacies, officines ou revendeurs spécialisés en produits agricoles.

**STEED**

Ou dans les laboratoires de votre entreprise.

**EMMA**

L’isopropanol, c’est certain. Mais j’ai fait interdire l’utilisation du méthylphosphonyl difluoride depuis que j’ai repris l’entreprise en mains. Ce composant est beaucoup trop dangereux.

**STEED**

On l’obtient à partir de quoi ?

**EMMA**

Basiquement, avec du sel d’ammonium. Substance qu’il peut nous arriver d’utiliser dans le département botanique.

**STEED**

Vous admettrez donc qu’il est possible qu’un des ingénieurs botanistes puisse être suspect, n’est-ce pas ?

**EMMA**

Je connais très bien l’un des deux ingénieurs qui travaillent dans ce département. Il a plus de 65 ans et c’est un ami de mon père. Quant à l’autre, il a été embauché il y a environ 10 ans mais est très discret, de l’aveu de ses pairs.

**STEED**

Vous l’avez déjà vu ?

**EMMA**

Bien sûr ! Un homme maigre, plutôt grand, ni beau, ni laid, quelconque. Nous n’avons jamais eu de problème avec lui.

**STEED**

Vous ne lui avez jamais interdit la moindre recherche ?

**EMMA** , _réfléchissant_

Si, une fois ou deux. Mais comme à tous ses collègues.

**STEED**

Vous vous souvenez de quelle recherche il s’agissait ?

**EMMA**

Non, mais ma secrétaire devrait nous retrouver le dossier.

**STEED**

Nous commencerons donc par là en arrivant chez moi. Quel est le nom de cet ingénieur ?

**EMMA**

Gregory Dobson, je crois. Là encore, il faudrait vérifier.

_Puis le silence retombe sur eux. Elle tourne la tête vers lui et l’observe pendant qu’il conduit. Il le sait mais ne dit rien. Le téléphone de la Jaguar retentit, faisant sursauter Emma. Steed répond._

**STEED**

Oui monsieur. Elle est avec moi. […] Cela me semble évident ! […] Oui, je la ramène chez moi. […] Nous avons peut-être une piste. […] Je sais, oui. […] Bien Monsieur. Je vous rappelle au plus vite.

_Il raccroche et se tourne légèrement vers Emma._

**STEED**

C’était le Ministre. Il ne croit pas que vous soyez impliquée mais vous demande de rester sous ma protection.

**EMMA**

Protection ou surveillance ?

**STEED** , _souriant_

Les deux, je suppose.

**EMMA**

Sait-il que je suis parfaitement capable de me protéger toute seule ?

**STEED**

Laissez-lui l’illusion que je peux encore servir à quelque chose !

**EMMA**

Songerait-il à vous mettre au rebut ?

**STEED**

Au rebut, non, mais dans un confortable bureau, certainement.

**EMMA**

Mais qui sauverait le monde à votre place ?

**STEED**

Lui !

_Ils éclatent de rire simultanément._

**STEED** , _de nouveau sérieux_

Je suis heureux de vous retrouver, vous savez.  

**EMMA**

Plaisir entièrement partagé. Je peux vous demander pourquoi vous avez pris l’affaire en main ?

**STEED** _, avec un clin d’oeil_

Parce que le Ministre me l’a demandé.

_Elle rit de nouveau. Puis ils arrivent enfin dans la cour de son manoir. Il descend en premier et va lui ouvrir la portière. Toujours aussi galamment. Elle passe devant lui sans un regard et contourne la voiture pour saisir sa valise dans le coffre ouvert. Il l’interrompt._

**STEED**

Laissez, je vais la porter.

**EMMA** _, amusée_

On vous a demandé de faire ça aussi, Steed ?

_Il la regarde en souriant et la laisse prendre son bagage. Elle le suit ensuite jusqu’à l’intérieur de la maison. Là, elle dépose sa valise au pied des marches._

**EMMA**

Je peux utiliser votre téléphone pour joindre ma secrétaire ?

**STEED**

Faites comme chez vous, Mme Peel.

_Il la guide jusqu’au téléphone du salon et reste à proximité. Elle appelle donc sa secrétaire, lui demandant de lui communiquer les renseignements dont elle a besoin. Steed lui apporte un carnet et un stylo pour qu’elle puisse tout noter. Elle le remercie courtoisement de la tête._

**EMMA** , _une fois la conversation téléphonique terminée_

Le projet sur lequel Dobson travaillait concernait la génétique. Il voulait modifier les molécules des plantes pour les transformer.

**STEED**

Avait-il besoin de méthylphosphonyl difluoride ?

**EMMA**

Oui. Mais il ne fut pas le seul à qui j’ai dû le refuser. Selon Patricia, deux autres chercheurs en avaient également fait la demande. Mais je connais les deux et aucun n’a jamais semblé amoureux de moi.

_Il la contourne en souriant._

**STEED** , _mutin_

À quoi voyez-vous qu’un homme est amoureux de vous, Mme Peel ?

**EMMA**

Il flirte ouvertement et parade devant moi pour que je l’admire.

**STEED**

Subtile réponse.

**EMMA**

On peut en revenir à Dobson ou comptez-vous faire la roue ?

**STEED**

Et le pan se mua en carpe. Je vous en prie, continuez.

**EMMA** , _amusée malgré tout_

Je pense que Dobson est notre homme, Steed. Patricia m’a communiqué son adresse.

**STEED** , _prenant le carnet_

Vous ne m’en voudrez pas si je mène malgré tout une enquête sur les deux autres.

**EMMA**

Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Mais sachez que Dobson ne s’est pas rendu au travail aujourd’hui.

**STEED**

Bien. Je vais envoyer des agents chez lui. Le Ministre fait surveiller vos locaux et votre appartement.

**EMMA**

Et pour la bombe ?

**STEED**

Comment voulez-vous qu’on la retrouve si l’on ne sait pas où chercher ? Il nous faut cueillir Dobson et l’obliger à parler.

**EMMA**

Steed, vous croyez vraiment qu’il va vous attendre bien sagement chez lui ? Si cet homme est malin, il sera ailleurs, loin de l’Essex et de Londres. Peut-être dans un entrepôt abandonné où il aura pu mener ses recherches.

**STEED**

D’accord. Je vais faire vérifier tous les entrepôts sur un rayon de 100 kms. Autre chose ?

**EMMA**

J’ai l’intuition qu’il viendra ici. Il me connait et sait que j’ai travaillé autrefois avec vous. Il se doutera forcément que j’ai fait appel à vous pour m’aider.

**STEED**

C’est pourquoi je vais rester avec vous.

**EMMA**

C’est une torture pour vous, n’est-ce pas ?

**STEED** , _théâtral_

Je souffre… mais j’y survivrai, belle dame. 

_Il tourne les talons et repart vers le hall d’entrée. Elle le suit sans mot dire._

**STEED**

Je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Venez.

_Il s’apprête à prendre la valise mais elle est plus rapide que lui et la lui subtilise sous le nez._

**STEED**

Hey, je voulais seulement me montrer obligeant. J’ignorais que vous étiez devenue aussi farouchement indépendante. Féministe peut-être ?

**EMMA**

Non mais je sais prendre soin de moi-même.

**STEED**

Vous l’avez toujours su, en effet. Nous déjeunerons vers midi. D’ici là, vous pouvez vous promener dans la maison mais ne sortez pas sans moi.

_Et il repart après lui avoir ouvert la porte de sa chambre. Vaste chambre, joliment décorée dont elle fait le tour, pensive. Elle va vers la fenêtre et voit Steed parler à des hommes. L’un relève la tête vers la chambre où elle se trouve et lui adresse un signe de la main. Elle y répond avec un sourire. Et son sourire se fige en croisant le regard profond de Steed. Elle s’éloigne de la fenêtre et défait sa valise. Puis elle descend au rez-de-chaussée pour se promener un peu dans la maison qu’elle connait déjà._

_En entrant dans le séjour, elle tombe par hasard sur une photo d’elle, encadrée. À côté, trônent deux autres photos. La première est celle de Cathy Gale à qui elle succéda auprès de Steed et la seconde est celle de Tara King, qu’elle croisa une seule fois._

_Un bruit dans son dos la fait sursauter. Encore._

**STEED**

Ainsi que je le disais, vous n’avez pas changé depuis cette photo.

**EMMA**

Vous ne travaillez plus avec Tara ?

**STEED**

Notre collaboration fut assez brève, tout en étant, à bien des égards, plutôt intense. Elle a choisi de se marier à un riche artistocrate en 1969 et ils ont, depuis, 2 beaux enfants.

**EMMA**

Vous avez toujours de leurs nouvelles ?

**STEED**

J’ai des nouvelles de tout le monde. Sauf des vôtres, jusqu’à récemment.

**EMMA**

J’ai parfois téléphoné chez vous mais vous n’y étiez jamais. Et je ne voulais pas vous déranger non plus.

**STEED**

Pourquoi ?

**EMMA**

Pourquoi quoi ?

**STEED**

Pourquoi me téléphoniez-vous ?

**EMMA**

Parce que je nous croyais amis et que c’est ce que font en général les amis. Comme vous et les deux autres personnes sur ces photos.

**STEED** , _hésitant_

Il fut un temps où je vous en ai voulu d’être partie avec votre mari. Je pensais que vous vous étiez servie de moi pour pallier l’absence de Peter.

**EMMA** , _choquée_

Vous pensiez vraiment que c’est ce que j’avais fait ?

**STEED** , _mal à l’aise_

Dès qu’il est réapparu, j’ai cessé d’exister pour vous.

**EMMA**

Il y aurait tant de choses à dire, mais, Steed, jamais je ne me suis servie de vous. Je vous le jure.

**STEED**

Je vous crois. Vous avez fait un choix logique et je l’ai respecté.

 

**Londres, Addison road près d’Holland Park. Même jour. 11h25**.

 

_Trois hommes armés frappent à la porte de Gregory Dobson. Sans réponse, ils la forcent et entrent à l’intérieur. Sur la table à côté du téléphone, un mot a été laissé à leur attention. L’un des hommes téléphone._

**HOMME**

Steed, Dobson n’est pas là. Il a laissé un mot : « Vous êtes si prévisible, monsieur John Steed ! Je suis parti à la campagne. Peut-être. Ou pas. Arrêtez donc de me chercher et dites au gouvernement de payer. »

**STEED**

D’accord. On m’a communiqué l’adresse d’un entrepôt suspect. Allez-y et rappelez-moi une fois là-bas. C’est à l’angle de Woodfield road et de Great Western road.

_L’homme coupe la communication._

**HOMME** , _aux autres_

Les gars, on va visiter un entrepôt. Steed pense que Dobson pourrait s’y trouver.

_Ils repartent après avoir fouillé l’appartement en vain._


	2. L'amour rend fou

** Milward Gardens, Binfield, Berkshire. Même jour, 12h05.  **

_Le prétendu Hastings regarde par la fenêtre de sa chambre, un sourire mauvais au visage. Il revient vers son lit et soupire de bien-être avant de s’emparer du téléphone._

**PATRICIA**

Knight Industries, bonjour.

**HASTINGS**

Bonjour, Patricia. C’est Gregory Dobson. Je suppose que Mme Peel n’est pas là.

**PATRICIA**

Bonjour Gregory. Non, en effet, elle est absente. Comme vous, si j’ai bien compris.

**DOBSON**

Je peux vous laisser un message pour elle ?

**PATRICIA**

Je vous écoute.

**DOBSON**

Dites-lui que je ferai sauter la bombe sans la moindre hésitation si elle ne fausse pas compagnie à ce Steed de malheur et si elle ne regagne pas son appartement avant demain matin. Dites-lui que je l’y attendrai…peut-être.

**PATRICIA**

Ne faites pas ça, Gregory. S’il vous plait.

**DOBSON**

En amour comme à la guerre, Patricia. Il faut savoir se montrer audacieux pour remporter les victoires. Danton, célèbre révolutionnaire Français, déclamait : « de l’audace, encore de l’audace, toujours de l’audace ! » Et c’est exactement ce dont je fais preuve. Vous n’imaginez pas combien il est doux de se savoir désiré.

**PATRICIA**

Vous êtes devenu fou !

**DOBSON**

L’amour est une douce folie, Patricia. En son nom, que de crimes sommes-nous prêts à commettre ? Pour Emma, j’ai inventé une machine merveilleuse et subtilement dangereuse aussi. Et à l’instar de Midas qui changeait tout en or, je change les choses aussi en ce que je veux. Il me suffit de manipuler la génétique.

**PATRICIA**

Vous allez tuer des innocents pour prouver que vous êtes fou ?

**DOBSON**

Je veux seulement qu’elle me regarde et qu’elle admette que je suis un génie. Parce que j’en suis un. La plupart des génies vivants ou morts sont considérés comme des fous nécessaires. Grâce à moi, la science va faire un gigantesque bond en avant. Alors que sont quelques misérables vies sacrifiées sur l’autel de la science et de l’amour, hein ? Elles ne comptent pas. Dites-lui bien tout ça, Patricia. Je compte sur vous alors ne me décevez pas.

**PATRICIA**

Ce téléphone étant sur écoute, vous pouvez être sûr qu’elle aura votre message.

**DOBSON**

Parfait. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Passez une bonne journée, Patricia. Mes amitiés à Gil.

 

_Content de lui, l’air rêveur, il raccroche et s’allonge de nouveau. Les bras relevés derrière la tête. Il entame alors un curieux monologue._

**DOBSON**

Si je vais chez Steed maintenant, ils vont tous me tomber dessus. Non, je vais attendre la nuit. Et je surprendrai ma belle dans son lit. Je lui ferai l’amour pendant que Steed dormira dans une autre chambre. Ah mais non, il va peut-être dormir près d’elle. Et elle sait se défendre aussi. L’idéal serait que je puisse tuer Steed…Voyons, réfléchissons…

 

** Binfield Manor, résidence de Steed. Même jour. 12h15. **

_Emma quitte sa chambre en entendant Steed l’appeler. Elle est en haut de l’escalier mais ne le voit pas_.

**EMMA**

Où êtes-vous ?

**STEED**

Dans mon bureau, Mme Peel.

_Elle descend donc l’y retrouver._

**EMMA**

Pourquoi m’avez-vous appelée ?

**STEED** , _gentiment_

Patricia a reçu un appel de Dobson. Je l’ai enregistré pour vous le faire écouter.

_Elle s’assied face à lui pendant qu’il lance l’enregistrement qu’elle écoute religieusement._

**STEED** , _doucement_

Qu’en pensez-vous ?

**EMMA**

Cet homme est fou à lier mais il a tout à fait le potentiel intellectuel de faire ce qu’il a décrit.

**STEED**

C’est faisable, vous croyez ?

**EMMA** , _souriant_

Combien de choses insensées avons-nous vues quand nous collaborions ensemble ? Combien d’autres vous semblaient tout droit venues de la science-fiction tout en étant bien réelles ? Je dirais à priori que la manipulation génétique est impossible mais Dobson a toujours été passionné par ce qu’il faisait.

**STEED** , _avec humour_

Eh bien, nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche ! Imaginez qu’il veuille changer ma modeste demeure en...pain d’épices !

**EMMA**

Modeste demeure, ici ? Vous n’avez pas le sens des valeurs, Steed.

_Il contourne son bureau et vient près d’elle. Elle ne bouge pas et attend la suite._

**STEED**

Avez-vous faim ?

**EMMA**

Pas pour l’instant.

**STEED** , _lui tendant la main_

Venez avec moi. Je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

**EMMA**

Pas votre collection d’estampes chinoises, j’espère !

**STEED**

J’ai des estampes japonaises, madame. Alors, vous venez ?

_Elle prend sa main, se lève et la relâche. Ils marchent ainsi côte à côte._

**EMMA**

Où m’emmenez-vous encore ?

**STEED**

Dans une pièce où personne n’a le droit d’entrer en dehors de moi. C’est mon domaine personnel.

**EMMA**

Et vous allez me le montrer ?

_Il lui sourit, énigmatique alors qu’elle paraît de plus en plus sceptique._

_Il ouvre une porte et la fait entrer dans ce qui avait dû être une chambre, transformée en grand boudoir avec une immense bibliothèque. Un canapé est en son centre. Il la fait s’y asseoir puis se dirige vers un bar d’où il prend deux verres et une bouteille de vin._

**STEED**

Ma cuvée spéciale. Un vin de la région de Bordeaux absolument unique.

_Il les sert et elle regarde le contenu de son verre, délicieusement ambré._

**EMMA**

Un vin blanc liquoreux. J’ignorais que vous aimiez ces vins.

**STEED**

Je préfère souvent les vins rouges, c’est vrai, mais celui-ci est l’exception. Goûtez-le en fermant les yeux et dites-moi à quoi vous pensez.

**EMMA** , _obéissant_

Il est parfaitement équilibré. Sous le palais, on sent la passion du viticulteur, le soleil qui a sucré le raisin jusqu’à maturation.

**STEED**

Que ressentez-vous en le buvant ?

**EMMA**

Un bien être total, un oubli de tout ce qui m’entoure, des problèmes, des questions. Je me laisse porter par le délicieux breuvage qui roule dans ma bouche et ravit mes papilles.

_Elle réouvre les yeux pour constater qu’il est près d’elle, concentré sur ce qu’elle dit._

**STEED**

Je n’ai jamais pu goûter un vin avec autant de plaisir que quand je le faisais avec vous. Vous mettez de la beauté et de la poésie dans une dégustation.

**EMMA**

Et c’est ce que vous vouliez me montrer, Steed ?

**STEED**

Non. Mais je n’ai pas pu résister à l’envie de partager ce moment avec vous.

_Elle l’observe attentivement pendant qu’il va chercher un livre dans sa bibliothèque._

**EMMA**

Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

**STEED**

Ouvrez-le.

_Elle obtempère, se demandant bien où il veut en venir. Elle parcourt les premières lignes et le regarde avec de grands yeux surpris._

**EMMA**

C’est bien ce que je crois ?

**STEED**

Je l’ai commencé il y a quelques mois, essayant de rassembler tous mes souvenirs. La plupart de mes souvenirs sont ici, dans cette pièce. Ceux qui ont jalonné ma vie durant ces 55 dernières années.

**EMMA**

Vous désirez que je le lise ?

**STEED**

Et que vous m’aidiez avec certains passages.

**EMMA**

Lesquels ?

**STEED**

Ceux où vous faites partie de l’histoire. Il y a tellement à dire que je ne sais pas par quel bout m’y prendre. C’est pourquoi j’ai laissé ce blanc au milieu, espérant qu’un jour viendrait où vous m’aideriez à le combler.

**EMMA**

Vous pensiez alors qu’on se reverrait, vous et moi ?

**STEED**

Tôt ou tard, oui. Ce livre n’est pas destiné à être publié en grand nombre. Je veux seulement qu’il serve de témoignage pour des amis, des proches, ou ceux qui l’ont partiellement constitué.

**EMMA** , _émue_

Je suis touchée. Sincèrement et profondément touchée, John. Merci.

_Elle se redresse et dépose un baiser amical sur sa joue._

_Leurs yeux se croisent et il lui sourit._

**STEED**

Vous êtes toujours aussi belle. Et unique dans votre genre. Comme ce vin qui vous va à ravir.

**EMMA** , _à voix basse_

Et vous m’avez manqué.

_Il se relève, troublé._

**STEED**

Et si nous allions déjeuner maintenant ? Vous aurez le temps de revenir ici quand vous voudrez. Cette pièce est désormais vôtre.

**EMMA**

Nôtre, Steed. J’y viendrai pendant que je serai là mais elle demeura votre pièce à vous seul dès que je pourrai rentrer chez moi.

_Puis ils vont déjeuner et discutent de tout et de rien pendant plus d’une heure, seulement dérangés au moment du café par le téléphone._

**STEED**

Vous avez trouvé ? […] Je vois. Oui, je m’en doutais un peu. […] Bien, vous pouvez rentrer. Je vais avoir besoin de vous ici car mon petit doigt me dit que Dobson n’est pas loin.

_Il raccroche et se tourne vers Emma._

**STEED**

Je pense que vous aviez raison pour Dobson. Il est fort probable qu’il soit dans les parages, à nous observer peut-être ou seulement à attendre le moment opportun pour agir.

**EMMA**

Il ne viendra pas ici. Fou, c’est certain, mais visiblement pas suicidaire. C’est un voyeur, un timide, pas un bagarreur. Il ne prendra pas le risque de se faire démolir par vous ou par moi.

**STEED**

N’oubliez pas qu’il possède une arme capable de modifier les choses, Mme Peel.

**EMMA**

Vos hommes vont surveiller les environs ?

**STEED**

Oui et vous restez avec moi.

**EMMA**

Tout le temps ?

**STEED** , _délicieusement coquin_

Le plus possible. Cela vous pose un problème ?

**EMMA** , _définitivement féline_

Aucun. Et à vous ?

_Il la regarde sérieusement mais s’abstient de répondre. Elle reprend :_

**EMMA**

Nous sommes là, totalement impuissants face à la menace. Cela ne nous ressemble pas, Steed. Nous avons toujours fait face, allant parfois débusquer les problèmes avant qu’ils ne deviennent incontrôlables. Nous devons faire quelque chose !

**STEED** _, commençant à arpenter la pièce_

Que pouvons-nous faire ? Ratisser tout le comté de l’Essex ?

**EMMA** _, se levant à son tour_

Réfléchissons un peu, voulez-vous ? Une bombe contenant du gaz sarin peut avoir différentes tailles.

**STEED**

Si Dobson veut marquer les esprits, il a dû en fabriquer une assez grosse pour tuer le maximum de gens.

**EMMA**

Et pour être sûr que la bombe tuera dès son déclenchement, il a certainement dû y rajouter un explosif puissant.

**STEED**

Pourrait-il avoir conçu une bombe de style classique et avoir déposé le sarin dans un compartiment supérieur ?

**EMMA** , _se rasseyant dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre_.

Ce serait même le plus sensé. Nous recherchons donc une sorte d’ogive.

**STEED** _, venant près d’elle_

Dans quoi peut-on transporter un tel engin sans se faire remarquer ?

**EMMA**

Une caisse d’emballage suffisamment épaisse et lourde pour que le poids de la bombe ne soit pas suspect.

**STEED**

Comme un caisson de chargement.

**EMMA**

Par exemple, oui. Nous en avons quelques-uns qui servent au transport de certaines marchandises entrantes ou sortantes.

**STEED** , _tout sourire_

Vous tenez un stock de ces caissons ?

**EMMA** , _souriante également_

Je vais appeler George qui me dira s’il en manque une et si oui, à quoi elle ressemble.

_Il lui tend le téléphone. Et après quelques minutes, ils ont leur réponse._

**EMMA**

Caisse qui fait 2 mètres de haut sur 1 mètre de large et 1 mètre de profondeur. C’est une caisse entrante qui provient d’un magasin de meubles. Leur tampon est sur chaque côté de la caisse.

**STEED** , _ravi_

Nous savons enfin que chercher ! Voilà qui nous avance sacrément. Vous désirez un brandy ?

**EMMA**

Non, merci. Ce soir peut-être.

**STEED**

Il ne nous reste qu’à deviner où elle peut être.

**EMMA**

Il a parlé d’une ville et non d’un village.

**STEED**

Je vais chercher une carte, ne bougez pas.

**EMMA**

Nous pourrions nous installer dans votre bureau pour travailler ensemble, non ?

**STEED**

Très juste. J’aurai ainsi tout sous la main. Votre sens pratique m’étonnera toujours.

_Ils s’en vont dans le bureau. Là, Steed prend une carte de l’Essex._

**EMMA**

Vous avez des cartes détaillées de tous les comtés ?

**STEED**

Et également des plans des villes et d’autres cartes encore. Je crois que j’en possède plus de 200. Et il me semble qu’elles m’ont toutes servi au moins une fois dans la vie.

**EMMA**

Cela ne m’étonne pas.

_Il déplie la carte sur le sol et tous deux s’y installent, à demi allongés, la carte entre eux._

**STEED**

Donc…une ville d’une certaine importance ?

**EMMA**

Sans nul doute.

**STEED**

Pas trop près de la mer à cause des vents marins.

**EMMA**

Ce qui nous laisse Colchester, Braintree, Harlow, Chelmsford, Witham et Basildon.

**STEED**

Il faut réduire encore le nombre de possibilités.

**EMMA**

Laquelle a le plus grand nombre d’habitants, selon vous ?

**STEED**

Je dirais Chelmsford.

**EMMA**

Cette ville a également l’avantage de se situer au cœur du comté, d’en être la capitale, d’y profiter d’un vent latéral venant de l’ouest qui se dirige vers Londres. Si quelqu’un voulait utiliser du gaz sarin afin d’éliminer le plus grand nombre de personnes, c’est certainement là qu’il le lancerait.

**STEED**

J’envoie une équipe fouiller chaque bâtiment, chaque maison.

**EMMA**

Non, attendez. Ils perdraient un temps précieux. Il faut réduire encore le champ d’investigation. Si j’étais Dobson, j’aurais moi-même déposé la bombe ce matin. Certainement pas chez un particulier mais dans un lieu stratégique.

**STEED**

Au centre-ville.

**EMMA**

Là où se situent généralement les mairies, les bibliothèques, les banques et autres administrations.

**STEED**

Des boutiques aussi.

_Ils se relèvent et vont s’asseoir sur le bureau, face à face._

**EMMA**

Demandez à vos équipes de fouiller en priorité les administrations et de voir si on a déposé une caisse ce matin avec le logo de la société Pearsons Furnitures. S’ils ne trouvent rien, qu’ils continuent dans les boutiques et les écoles. Et si cela ne donne rien, qu’ils élargissent jusqu’à un rayon d’un kilomètre depuis le centre-ville.

**STEED**

Vous croyez que c’est là ?

**EMMA**

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ni comment, mais j’en ai l’intuition.

**STEED** , _souriant_

La fameuse intuition féminine.

**EMMA**

Elle ne m’a jamais fait défaut.

**STEED**

En êtes-vous sûre ?

**EMMA**

Professionnellement parlant, assurément.

_Il ne dit rien et va téléphoner à plusieurs équipes à qui il laisse les instructions._

_Il n’a pas sitôt raccroché qu’on vient toquer à la porte du bureau._

**STEED**

Entrez.

_Une jeune femme fait son apparition._

**STEED**

Qu’y a-t-il, Judith ?

**JUDITH**

On a livré ce pli pour vous, John.

**STEED**

Quand ?

**JUDITH**

À l’instant.

_Sans l’ouvrir, il se précipite hors du bureau et court après un homme qui part tranquillement à vélo. Steed l’intercepte._

**HOMME**

Bonjour à vous, monsieur Steed !

**STEED**

C’est vous qui venez de me porter un pli, monsieur Gibbert ?

**GIBBERT**

On me l’a remis à la poste tout à l’heure.

**STEED**

Qui vous l’a remis ?

**GIBBERT**

Le jeune Jeffrey Woods. Il m’a dit qu’il l’avait reçu par erreur. Alors j’ai ouvert l’enveloppe et j’ai vu qu’elle contenait une seconde enveloppe à votre nom. Ainsi qu’un billet de 10 livres et un mot pour moi qui me demandait de vous porter ce pli aujourd’hui sans faute. Pourquoi ?

**STEED**

Pour rien. Merci à vous et bonne fin de journée.

_Steed revient dans son bureau, le pli toujours dans la main. Emma le regarde, inquiète._

**EMMA**

Vous m’expliquez ?

**STEED**

Dobson nous écrit, maintenant. Vous voulez ouvrir ça ?

**EMMA**

Nous allons prendre des précautions auparavant. Judith, je vous conseille de ne pas rester là.

**JUDITH**

Eric m’a dit, oui. John, si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai en cuisine.

**STEED**

Merci Judith.

_Elle s’en va._

**EMMA**

Qui est Eric ?

**STEED**

Le mari de Judith. Ils se sont mariés l’an dernier, ici. Judith est la fille d’un ami et une excellente cuisinière. 

**EMMA**

Je vois. Dites, auriez-vous des tissus et des gants quelque part ?

**STEED**

Je vais aller chercher mieux que ça. Je dois avoir des masques de protection quelque part. Pendant ce temps, allez dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. Vous y trouverez des gants médicaux qui devraient convenir à ce type d’opération.

**EMMA**

J’y cours.

_Elle monte les escaliers à la hâte et entre dans la chambre de Steed en souriant. Puis elle se rend dans la salle de bain et hume sans retenue l’odeur masculine qui imprègne cet espace si intime. Une rougeur traitresse lui monte aux joues et elle s’empresse d’ouvrir l’armoire à pharmacie afin d’y prendre les gants. En redescendant, elle prend le temps de respirer à fond afin de faire disparaître toute trace d’émotion de son visage._

_De retour au bureau, Steed l’y attend déjà, un regard indéchiffrable la détaillant alors qu’elle avance vers lui_.

**EMMA**

Vous avez ce qu’il nous faut ?

**STEED**

Vous aussi ?

_Ils se sourient, mettent les masques et les gants et Steed ouvre très lentement l’enveloppe. Un papier vulgaire est à l’intérieur. Steed s’en saisit avec une pince à épiler et le déplie sur le bureau. Emma lit à haute voix le message._

**EMMA**

« Vous pouvez respirer normalement. Cette petite missive n’est pas piégée. Vous avez eu peur, hein ? Donc, là je sais que vous recherchez ma bombe. Et que vous me recherchez aussi. Vous n’avez pas encore compris, je le crains, que je possède la faculté de changer les choses, même vivantes, et de les transformer en autres choses. Il est alors tout à fait possible que ce que vous avez entre les mains ne soit pas une lettre banale, que je puisse avoir pris la forme d’un jeune garçon du coin, que je ne sois pas parti de chez moi ou que j’y sois revenu, transformé en plante ou en poisson rouge. Vous ne savez pas quoi chercher et j’imagine combien cela doit vous sembler frustrant. J’ai travaillé sans relâche, jusqu’à 18h par jour pour obtenir ces résultats. L’idée de la bombe ne m’est venue que la semaine dernière. Vous vous souvenez être venue faire une inspection dans le laboratoire où je travaille, Emma ? Vous ne m’avez même pas jeté un regard. Vous avez prêté beaucoup d’attention à votre ami Roberts et à ce qu’il vous racontait mais je n’ai eu droit qu’à un vague salut de votre part. Comme si j’étais quantité négligeable alors que je suis amoureux de vous depuis le premier jour où je vous ai vue. L’amour, le vrai, chère Emma, n’est pas à prendre à la légère. J’aurais mérité un peu plus d’attention à défaut de réciprocité. Quelques marques de sympathie auraient fait mon bonheur. Et je n’ai rien eu. Aussi ai-je décidé qu’il était temps que vous compreniez que j’existais. J’ai élaboré cette bombe au sarin pour que vous ayez l’argent qui rentre moins souvent dans les caisses et que vous sachiez que je vous aime au point de tout sacrifier pour vous. Je mourrai demain sans doute. Ou après-demain. Mais auparavant, je veux vous voir me regarder en face, me sourire, me tenir la main et me parler gentiment. Oh bien sûr, je vais vous embrasser et vous me laisserez faire. Je vous ferai l’amour aussi sans que vous ne vous y opposiez. Et ensuite je mourrai. Vous voyez, Emma, c’est si peu demander pour sauver tous ces gens. Aimez-moi une nuit et la bombe sera désamorcée. Ou métamorphosée en géranium. Je léguerai le fruit de mes recherches à votre entreprise. Mais si vous persistez à résister…vous savez ce qu’il se passera et mes recherches mourront avec moi dans un immense feu. Dites aussi à Steed que si jamais il lui prenait l’envie de jouer au héros, sa magnifique maison deviendrait une porcherie, au sens littéral et premier du terme. Abandonnez les recherches et venez me retrouver, Emma. Chez moi. Ce soir. Bien à vous, Gregory. »

**STEED**

Il a raison sur un point. Nous ne savons pas à quel point il est fou.

**EMMA**

Il a raison sur un autre point, Steed. Le plus simple serait effectivement que je fasse ce qu’il demande.

**STEED**

Hors de question.

**EMMA**

Je saurai m’en occuper et m’assurer qu’il ne mettra pas ses menaces à exécution.

**STEED**

Relisez cette lettre, Mme Peel. Vous y voyez des raisons d’être confiante, vous ? Moi, je n’en vois aucune. Si vous y allez et qu’il vous neutralise afin de profiter de vous, rien ne nous permet de croire qu’il n’ira pas jusqu’au bout de sa folie destructrice.

**EMMA**

Vous proposez quoi en ce cas ?

**STEED**

On maintient le cap qu’on s’est fixé.

**EMMA**

Nous ne savons pas où il est, Steed ! Il peut être à proximité de chez vous comme de la bombe ou bien encore sagement chez lui. Nous avons négligé l’aspect scientifique de l’affaire. S’il peut tout modifier autour de lui, il peut également modifier sa propre apparence.

**STEED**

Je n’y crois pas une seule seconde. Comment ferait-il pour reprendre forme humaine s’il est transformé en géranium ou en poisson rouge ? Il faut des doigts pour appuyer sur des boutons, pour autant que je le sache. Et ne me dites pas qu’il peut commander à distance via son esprit. Une plante n’a pas de cerveau.

**EMMA**

Je vous accorde ce point.

**STEED**

Merci. Vous voulez mon avis ? Il nous balade afin que nous abandonnions les recherches et que vous consentiez à vous sacrifier pour lui. C’est très malin, cela dit.

**EMMA**

 Si j’avais été seule, je n’y aurais pas songé.

**STEED**

Et vous vous seriez jetée dans la gueule du…fou.

_Le téléphone les interrompt de nouveau. Les équipes de recherche sont arrivées à Chelmsford._


	3. Réflexions

** Chelmsford, Essex. Même jour. 16h45.  **

 

_Des unités militaires sont déployées en civil dans le centre-ville, par groupes de 3 personnes._

_On les voit à tours de rôles fouiller les bâtiments principaux où siègent les administrations. Ils en ressortent bredouilles au bout de deux heures. Le chef d’une équipe appelle alors Steed._

**STEED**

Major Wright, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

**MAJOR**

Nous avons tout fouillé, Steed, et nous avons fait chou blanc. Aucune livraison, aucune caisse suspecte depuis deux jours. Nous avons inspecté les bureaux, les sous-sols, les boutiques, les écoles, rien. Nada. Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

**STEED**

Restez sur place pour l’instant. Je vous rappelle dans 5 minutes.

_Le Major Wright contacte ses hommes et leur ordonne de patienter un peu. Pendant que Steed et Emma parlementent._

**EMMA**

Vous pensez à ce que je pense ?

**STEED**

La caisse a pu être changée en extincteur ou en je ne sais trop quoi. Et Dobson sera sur place demain pour lui rendre son apparence initiale.

**EMMA**

Et il peut également avoir déposé la caisse ailleurs que dans le centre-ville. Vous savez quelle sera la météo pour demain à Chelmsford ?

_Steed compose un numéro._

**STEED**

Bonjour Harry. Dis-moi, tu n’aurais pas les prévisions météo pour demain à Chelmsford ? […] Oui, c’est urgent et important. […] D’accord. Merci Harry. […] Ce week-end, si tu veux. […] C’est noté.

_Il regarde Emma._

**STEED**

Beau temps sec en journée mais de grosses rafales de vent et certainement de l’orage dans la soirée.

**EMMA**

Il faut dire à vos équipes d’élargir les recherches sur un rayon de 10 kilomètres. Tous les bâtiments doivent être fouillés. Le vent va porter le sarin bien plus loin que la ville. Et Dobson devait le savoir en choisissant l’endroit de dépôt.

**STEED**

Cela va leur prendre des heures, Mme Peel.

**EMMA**

Je sais. Dites-leur aussi qu’ils doivent se focaliser sur tout ce qui a été déposé depuis ce matin comme colis, meubles, que sais-je encore.

**STEED**

Ils vont être ravis de chercher quelque chose sans savoir quoi ni où.

**EMMA**

Désolée mais je n’ai rien de mieux en stock. Et vous ?

**STEED**

Moi non plus.

_Il rappelle donc le Major Wright._

**MAJOR**

Vous avez décidé ?

**STEED**

Cela ne va pas vous plaire, Major, mais c’est la seule solution.

_Steed lui explique ce qu’ils vont devoir faire._

**MAJOR**

Dites, votre gars-là, il carbure à quoi ? Il est capable de mettre une bombe au sarin dans un aquarium ou une plante ? Vous vous payez ma tête, c’est ça.

**STEED**

Hélas non et ce serait bien trop long à vous expliquer. Faites juste le nécessaire, Major. Vous êtes notre seul et unique recours.

**MAJOR**

Alors demandez à d’autres unités de venir nous aider. Nous ne sommes que 21 pour couvrir un périmètre aussi vaste. Mes hommes vont penser que j’ai dévissé de la cafetière si je leur dis ce que vous m’avez dit.

**STEED**

Combien d’unités supplémentaires ?

**MAJOR**

Dix de plus, en civil. C’est possible ?

**STEED**

Je vous envoie un régiment entier si nécessaire.

**MAJOR**

Je prends aussi. Nous allons jouer à chercher une petite aiguille dans une immense botte de foin. Une vraie partie de rigolade ! Vous me la copierez celle-ci !!!

**STEED**

Désolé.

**MAJOR**

Ouais. Bon, quand faut y aller…je vous tiens au courant. Et buvez un coup à notre santé !

_Il raccroche, dépité, avant de briefer les équipes._

 

** Milward Gardens, Binfield, Berkshire. Même jour. 18h **

_Dobson est dans sa chambre et sourit en regardant dehors._

**DOBSON**

Ce serait un beau jour pour mourir. Mais je ne peux pas partir sans savoir si Emma prendra la bonne décision.

_Il se frotte le menton et se saisit de sa machine._

**DOBSON**

J’ai envie de jouer un peu. Alors, que vais-je transformer en voiture de sport ?

_Il se penche un peu à la fenêtre et aperçoit une charrette dans la cour._

**DOBSON**

Ça devrait faire l’affaire.

_Il sort de sa chambre et se rend dans la cour. Là, il vise la charrette et une Maserati prend sa place. Il monte à son bord et démarre en trombes. Direction Londres._

**DOBSON** , _riant_

Je suis un génie ! _(Puis se calmant soudain_ ) Un génie qui doit éviter de se faire arrêter par les flics. Donc, je ralentis et je roule tranquillement. Ne pas me faire remarquer bêtement.

 

** Binfield Manor, résidence de Steed. 18h30 **

 

_Emma est dans la pièce secrète de Steed et lit son autobiographie. Elle sourit souvent, rit parfois, mais demeure pensive la plupart du temps. Elle prend des notes concernant les souvenirs qu’ils ont en commun afin de pouvoir les lui transmettre plus tard. Quand elle lit la dernière page consacrée à Cathy Gale, elle marque un temps d’arrêt et relit les derniers mots à plusieurs reprises. « J’ai rencontré la femme idéale. Elle m’a fait du rentre-dedans, ou du moins en a-t-elle fait à ma vieille Bentley. Son sourire a ravagé mon cœur. Elle est d’une beauté à couper le souffle. J’ignore qui elle est mais je sais qu’elle fera un jour partie de ma vie. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Je crois que je suis amoureux. ». Stupéfaite, elle tourne la page et lit les premiers mots du chapitre qui lui est consacré. « Elle s’appelle Emma Peel. Madame Peel. Son mari est porté disparu. Elle va me rendre fou, c’est certain, mais nous allons collaborer ensemble ». Incapable de bouger, elle lit et relit encore ces mots. Absorbée_ _par sa lecture, elle n’entend pas Steed arriver. Il la surprend en pleine contemplation silencieuse._

**STEED**

Je vous dérange ?

**EMMA** , _sursautant encore (mauvaise nouvelle habitude)_

Non, non, du tout. Je lisais certains passages.

**STEED**

Qui vous laissent bien songeuse.

**EMMA**

Expectative serait le mot exact.

**STEED**

À quel sujet ?

**EMMA**

Nous. Il faut qu’on parle tous les deux.

**STEED** , _terriblement gêné_

Et de quoi pourrions-nous parler ? Vous savez désormais ce qu’il y a à savoir. Au début, vous me subjuguiez littéralement.

**EMMA**

Et après ?

**STEED**

Après, nous sommes devenus amis.

**EMMA** , _doucement_

Je ne vous subjugue plus ?

**STEED** , _la regardant sérieusement_

Madame Peel, vous parviendriez à faire fondre la banquise si vous décidiez de flirter avec elle. Vous êtes incandescente et tout homme avisé installe des coupe-feux autour de son cœur pour se prémunir contre vos œillades incendiaires. Ce que j’ai fait.

**EMMA**

Dois-je vous rappeler que c’est vous qui aviez initié ce flirt entre nous ?

**STEED** , _coquin_

Et je donnerais tout pour qu’il ne cesse jamais !

**EMMA**

Vous savez comment on appelle des amis qui flirtent ?

**STEED**

Non.

_Elle le laisse attendre sa réponse en battant des cils et se rapprochant de lui. Elle le frôle à présent et penche la tête sur le côté pour observer ses réactions._

**EMMA** _, d’une voix basse_

C’est dommage parce que… moi non plus.

**STEED**

Vous êtes la meilleure à ce petit jeu.

**EMMA**

Et vous êtes le meilleur adversaire que j’ai jamais pu avoir.

_Il éclate de rire et va dans la cuisine où Judith et Eric s’affairent à préparer le dîner. Elle ne l’y suit pas et va l'attendre au salon._

**STEED**

Ça sent rudement bon ici. Que nous préparez-vous ?

**JUDITH**

Vous m’avez dit que Mme Peel aimait le gibier alors nous avons préparé des cailles au raisin.

**STEED**

Avec des poires pochées au vin blanc et de la purée de cèleris. Elle va adorer ça.

**ERIC**

Vous désirez passer à table dans combien de temps ?

**STEED**

Quand tout sera prêt. Je monte prendre une douche en attendant. Prévenez-moi quand vous voudrez nous servir.

**ERIC**

D’accord, John.

_Un peu plus tard, avant de dîner…_

**STEED**

Que désirez-vous boire ?

**EMMA**

Ce que vous me servirez, mon cher. Vous me connaissez assez bien pour savoir ce que j’aime.

**STEED**

Vos goûts auraient pu avoir évolué.  

**EMMA**

Certaines choses ne sauraient changer, Steed.

_Il sert le gin, rajoute de la glace pilée et lève son verre._

**STEED**

À nos retrouvailles !

**EMMA**

À nous !

_Puis il se met à rire de bon coeur._

**STEED**

Vous êtes inénarrable, Mme Peel.

**EMMA**

Pourquoi ?

**STEED**

Vous ne cessez jamais de jouer.

**EMMA**

Je ne jouais pas.

**STEED**

Oh que si ! Mais laissons cela pour l’instant. Judith et Eric vous ont concocté un repas que vous devriez apprécier. Et j’ai ouvert une bouteille de Châteauneuf-du-Pape pour tout accompagner.

**EMMA**

Je vous fais entièrement confiance pour satisfaire mes appétits culinaires et gustatifs.

_Le repas leur est servi puis Eric et Judith se retirent._

**EMMA**

C’est absolument divin. Merci, Steed.

**STEED**

Je savais que ça vous plairait. Un autre verre de vin ?

**EMMA**

Cette fois, je décline la proposition. J’aimerais garder les idées claires pour le restant de la soirée. Cela pourrait nous servir, à un moment ou à un autre.

**STEED**

Je vais en faire de même. Il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons saouls quand le Major Wright téléphonera. N’est-ce pas ?

**EMMA**

J’ai mauvaise conscience, vous savez. Nous sommes là, confortablement installés autour d’une table, à savourer des mets exquis, pendant qu’ils s’épuisent à chercher une bombe déguisée en n’importe quoi.

**STEED**

Mais que pourrions-nous faire de plus ?

**EMMA**

Aller les aider.

**STEED**

Ils sont plus de 60. Croyez-vous que nous changerions fondamentalement les choses en participant ?

_Elle se tait et termine son repas en silence. Il la regarde de temps en temps, hésitant d’abord et résigné très vite._

_À la fin du repas, elle se lève et marche vers lui._

**EMMA**

Je monte me coucher, Steed.

**STEED** , _surpris_

Déjà ?

**EMMA**

Je vais lire et réfléchir à ce qu’a fabriqué Dobson. À moins que vous n’ayez quelque chose de plus intéressant à me proposer.

**STEED** , _pensif_

Eh bien, nous pourrions nous pencher ensemble sur ce chapitre que je n’arrive pas à écrire.

**EMMA**

Dans l’immédiat, je crains de ne pas savoir qu’écrire non plus. Suivre la chronologie serait…

**STEED** , _finissant la phrase_

…facile mais tellement ennuyeux.

**EMMA**

Fastidieux au possible. Il faut que ça vienne comme des flashs, sous forme d’anecdotes.

**STEED**

Par exemple, quand vous étiez au rayon lingerie féminine d’un grand magasin.

_( **Images d’archives** de l’épisode «  **Mort en magasin**  » de 1965). _

**EMMA** _, riant_

Et à la même époque, dans le château De’Ath quand vous dansiez en kilt pendant que je jouais de la mini cornemuse.

_( **Images d’archives** de l’épisode «  **Le fantôme du château De’Ath**  » de 1965)_

**STEED**

Cessez de vous moquer, Mme Peel. J’étais très doué. J’aime me souvenir aussi de vous, dans des positions très, comment dire, affriolantes. D’ailleurs, lors de notre première affaire ensemble, vous étiez dans ma chambre, alanguie sur mon lit.

( **Images d’archives** de l’épisode «  **Voyage sans retour**  », toujours de 1965)

**EMMA**

Il en fallait si peu alors pour vous émouvoir. Combien de temps avez-vous mis à vous remettre de ma tenue minimaliste quand nous étions au Club de l’Enfer de Cartney ? Vous m’en avez parlé pendant des semaines, me suppliant de remettre ce body.

( **Images d’archives** de l’épisode «  **Le Club de l’Enfer**  » de 1966)

**STEED**

Il faut dire que vous étiez particulièrement sexy là-dedans. Encore plus que d’habitude. Une déesse de luxure réincarnée.

**EMMA** , _riant_

Ainsi que je le disais, il vous en fallait si peu.

**STEED**

Aucun homme n’aurait pu résister. Ils étaient tous devant vous, bavant.

**EMMA**

Et vos yeux à vous me dévoraient littéralement.

**STEED**

Je ne suis qu’un homme, Mme Peel.

**EMMA**

J’aurais pu faire de vous mon esclave.

**STEED**

N’est-ce pas ce que vous avez fait ?

**EMMA** , _avec une moue_

Nos souvenirs semblent diverger sur ce point. Vous m’avez fait faire des choses insensées.

**STEED**

Mais tellement drôles.

**EMMA**

J’admets que nous nous amusions énormément. Je n’ai jamais autant ri qu’avec vous. Et encore aujourd’hui.

**STEED**

Et réciproquement. Je suis sincèrement très heureux de vous revoir.

**EMMA**

Moi de même, Steed. Et pour votre histoire, ce que nous venons de partager doit pouvoir vous aider à construire notre chapitre, non ?

**STEED**

Pourrai-je abuser de votre talent créateur pour canaliser mes souvenirs et en faire autre chose qu’une longue litanie où je vanterai votre beauté et votre sex appeal ?

**EMMA**

Oh mais faites ! J’ai hâte de lire cet hommage qui me sera rendu par un homme fin connaisseur des femmes tel que vous.

**STEED** _, séducteur_

Vous n’êtes pas comme toutes les femmes. Vous représentez une icône, une énigme pour moi.

_Elle s’assied sur le rebord de la table, devant lui._

**EMMA** _, sérieuse_

Vous m’étonnez, Steed. Je pensais que vous m’aviez percée à jour depuis longtemps.

**STEED**

Seulement les grandes lignes, Mme Peel. Il y a des recoins de votre esprit, de votre cœur, que je n’ai jamais fait qu’effleurer.

_Elle se penche légèrement vers lui._

**EMMA** , _susurrant_

Peut-être aviez-vous peur de ce que vous pourriez y découvrir.

**STEED**

Oh femme cruelle ! Vous me tourmentez et…j’adore ça !

**EMMA** , _se relevant_

Bonne nuit, John.

_Elle marche déjà vers la porte quand il lui répond._

**STEED**

Bonne nuit…Emma.

_Elle se retourne et lui renvoie un sourire éclatant._

**EMMA**

Vous vous êtes écorché la langue, pas vrai ?

**STEED**

Je voulais tester votre réaction. Ça marche à tous les coups le truc du prénom.

 

_Elle hausse les épaules et s’en va en souriant. Il demeure un instant seul et monte à son tour les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre._

_Il s’allonge dans le noir et demeure comme ça, sans bouger, pendant quelques minutes. Puis il finit par s’endormir._


	4. Dénouement

** Appartement d’Emma à Londres. Samedi 10 juin. 0h10 **

_Une ombre se dessine derrière les vitres du salon. On entend du verre brisé et l’ombre pénètre dans l’appartement. L’homme allume une lampe et sourit._

**DOBSON**

Et voilà, je suis chez Emma Peel. L’antre de la déesse.

_Il visite l’appartement de fond en comble, passant un long moment dans la chambre, allongé sur le lit, respirant à pleins poumons les oreillers._

_Il retourne ensuite dans le salon et va se servir un verre de brandy. Puis il s’assied confortablement dans un fauteuil et attend, espérant pendant des heures que la porte d’entrée s’ouvre et qu’Emma apparaisse. Il finit par se lasser et par aller se coucher dans le lit._

 

** École Newton, sud-est de Chelmsford, 4h45. Équipe 8.  **

 

_Le gardien de nuit de l’école est interrogé par le sergent Miller._

**MILLER**

Vous avez un récépissé de la livraison ?

**GARDIEN**

Bien sûr, Sergent. Attendez, je vais le chercher.

_Le gardien s’absente un instant et revient avec un carnet qu’il montre à Miller._

**GARDIEN**

Là, vous voyez ? Une caisse de chez Pearsons Furnitures a été déposée au sous-sol hier matin à 9h15. Avec interdiction de l’ouvrir avant midi car c’est le cadeau d’anniversaire de la fille de notre maire. La petite est à l’école ici. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Sergent ?

**MILLER**

Je peux voir cette caisse ?

**GARDIEN**

Suivez-moi.

_Ils descendent au sous-sol en compagnie de deux autres soldats. Là, Miller inspecte la caisse et l’ouvre avec précaution. Il appelle immédiatement le Major Wright._

**MILLER**

Major, je crois que nous avons trouvé un cheval à bascule très suspect.

**MAJOR**

Où êtes-vous, Miller ?

**MILLER**

École Newton, périmètre sud-est, secteur A4.

**MAJOR**

Ne faites rien de stupide, je vous rejoins avec des démineurs.

 **MILLER** , _se tournant vers le gardien._

Vous allez devoir rentrer chez vous, monsieur. Nous prenons possession des locaux.

**GARDIEN**

Je peux au moins savoir ce qu’il se passe avec ce cheval à bascule ?

**MILLER**

Il est piégé. Écoutez, faites ce que je vous dis et quittez les lieux.

_Le pauvre gardien le regarde, effrayé, et s’en va rapidement._

_L’école est bientôt envahie par des militaires qui sécurisent les lieux pendant qu’une équipe de déminage s’occupe de la bombe. Ils la placent dans un caisson étanche et la transportent avec d’infinies protections jusqu’à un fourgon blindé qui les attend à l’extérieur._

 

** Binfield Manor, résidence de Steed. 5h30 **

_Steed est réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone._

**STEED** , _voix ensommeillée_

J’écoute.

**MAJOR**

Nous avons trouvé la bombe, Steed ! Enfin ! Nos gars sont en train de la convoyer vers Londres.

 **STEED** , _bien réveillé à présent_

Formidable ! Bravo à tout le monde. Où était-elle ?

**MAJOR**

Au sous-sol de l’école Newton, à la sortie sud est de la ville.

**STEED**

Elle ressemblait à une bombe ?

**MAJOR**

Un cheval à bascule. Mais le gardien de nuit nous a montré un récépissé de livraison en date d’hier matin. Il était noté : caisse de chez Pearsons Furnitures pour fille du maire. Cela nous a semblé immédiatement louche.

**STEED**

Bien vu en tout cas. Je vous dois une bonne bouteille. Une préférence ?

**MAJOR**

Vous me connaissez, Steed. Choisissez ce que vous voulez. Nous pouvons rentrer chez nous maintenant ?

**STEED**

Oui. Mme Peel et moi allons prendre le relais pour appréhender Dobson.

**MAJOR**

D’accord. On se revoit au club dans la semaine ?

**STEED**

J’y serai sans faute, Steven.

_Il se lève ensuite et sourit en regardant sa montre. Elle ne va pas apprécier d’être réveillée de si bonne heure…Néanmoins, il va frapper à la porte de la chambre où dort Emma._

**STEED**

Mme Peel.

_Pas de réponse. Il n’hésite plus, entre et s’approche du lit._

**STEED** , _doucement_

Mme Peel, réveillez-vous.

_Elle bouge un peu mais ne semble pas vouloir se réveiller._

_Il se penche vers elle et l’observe en souriant._

**STEED**

Allez, Mme Peel, on se lève.

**EMMA**

Mhmmmm !

 **STEED** , _posant une main sur le bras qui dépasse des draps_

Réveillez-vous. J’ai de bonnes nouvelles.

**EMMA**

Fichez-moi la paix, Steed !

 **STEED** , _caressant maintenant son bras_

Vous n’avez jamais été aussi belle. Emma…

_Elle ouvre un œil et constate qu’il est penché sur elle, la détaillant avec un plaisir manifeste._

**EMMA** , _encore mal réveillée_

Que voulez-vous ?

 **STEED** , _se redressant_

Ils ont trouvé la bombe.

_Elle ouvre les deux yeux cette fois et sourit._

**EMMA**

Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ?

**STEED**

J’ai essayé !

**EMMA**

Vous avez essayé de me séduire de bon matin, oui !

 **STEED** , _sur la défensive_

Vous êtes belle, c’est un fait et non une tentative de séduction de ma part.

 **EMMA** _, délibérément suggestive_

Vous comptez rester là à me regarder me lever, Steed ? Parce que je vous préviens, je n’ai pas grand-chose sur la peau au-dessous de l’estomac.

 **STEED** , _soudain gêné_

Je vous attends en bas avec un grand bol de café.

_Il tourne les talons et descend rapidement les escaliers, l’air perturbé. Elle éclate de rire et va enfiler une robe de chambre satinée avant de le retrouver dans la cuisine._

**STEED** , _versant le café dans les mugs_

Noir avec un nuage de lait et un sucre ?

 **EMMA** _, calme_

Noir, sans lait et sans sucre. J’ai éliminé ce qui était inutile.

**STEED**

Votre mari a fait les frais de cette épuration aussi ?

**EMMA**

Vous êtes sûr de vouloir aborder ce sujet maintenant ?

**STEED**

Non, vous avez raison.

**EMMA**

Je vous en parlerai quand même, plus tard.

**STEED**

Rien ne vous y oblige.

**EMMA**

Je sais mais j’en ai envie. Bien, dites-moi tout au sujet de la bombe.

_Il lui relate donc tous les faits, n’omettant aucun détail._

**EMMA**

Et maintenant, on va cueillir Dobson ?

**STEED**

Nous allons prendre une douche, nous habiller et partir tous les deux pour Chelmsford. Dobson va certainement y aller pour rendre son apparence initiale à sa bombe, peu de temps avant de la faire sauter.

**EMMA**

Il a donc prévu de mourir aujourd’hui.

**STEED**

Oui. Mais il ne le fera pas puisque sa bombe est en route pour Londres. Notre objectif est désormais d’appréhender Dobson sans le tuer et de le ramener dans les locaux scientifiques du MI6. J’ai quelques scones dans le frigo. Vous en voulez un ?

**EMMA**

J’ai rarement faim à une heure si matinale, Steed. Mon estomac est encore dans mon lit. Mais je peux en prendre pour la route ?

_En souriant, Steed va prendre des victuailles et les met dans un sac._

**STEED** _, cérémonieux_

Madame désire-t-elle autre chose ?

 **EMMA** _, riant_

Ça ira, mon brave. Vous pouvez disposer.

_Ils quittent la maison de Steed moins d’une heure plus tard._

 

** Domicile d’Emma, à Londres, au même moment.  **

 

_Dobson se réveille dans les draps d’Emma, sourit et se renfrogne vite en constatant que l’appartement est silencieux et qu’elle n’est donc pas rentrée. Il se lève avec humeur, puis va dans la salle de bain où il renverse tout ce qu’il peut trouver sur le sol avant de s’en aller par la fenêtre. Mais, au dernier moment, il change d’avis et revient à l’intérieur. Il sort sa machine de sa poche et vise la jardinière de pensées…qui se change aussitôt en roncier. Content de lui, il descend le long du mur et remonte dans sa Maserati._

**DOBSON**

Et maintenant, messieurs-dames, mon chant du cygne !

 

** Jaguar de Steed, quelque part au nord-est de Londres. 9h04 **

_Ils roulent en silence depuis un moment quand le téléphone de voiture sonne._

**STEED**

Steed, j’écoute. […] Bonjour à vous, Monsieur. […] Oui, le fourgon ne devrait pas tarder à arriver au MI6. […] Mme Peel et moi-même sommes en route pour Chelmsford afin d’y intercepter Dobson, Monsieur. […] Oui, cela va de soi. […] Très bien. Merci à vous.

_Quand il raccroche, il lève les yeux au ciel._

**EMMA**

Un souci ?

**STEED**

Vous ai-je déjà dit mon peu d’estime pour les politiciens ?

**EMMA**

J’en déduis que c’était le Ministre de l’Intérieur. Que voulait-il ?

**STEED**

Savoir où nous étions et nous inviter à une réception donnée en notre honneur ce soir.

**EMMA**

En notre honneur ? Mais nous n’avons rien fait !

**STEED**

Nous avons réfléchi. Enfin, vous avez très bien réfléchi, en l’occurrence. Et là nous allons capturer Dobson. Il ne fait aucun doute dans l’esprit de notre Ministre que nous allons réussir.

_Elle ne répond pas et lui sourit._

 

** École Newton. Chelmsford. Essex. 11h13.  **

_Ils viennent d’arriver à proximité de l’école et se garent un peu plus loin afin de ne pas être repérés. Puis ils vont à pieds jusqu’à l’école. Un policier en civil les attend à l’intérieur._

**STEED**

Bonjour. Je suis John Steed. Et voici Mme Peel.

**POLICIER**

Je vous attendais. Lieutenant Rogers, police de Chelmsford. Je suis là pour veiller à ce que personne n’entre dans l’école. En dehors de vous deux. Et du fou furieux qui avait placé une bombe ici.

**STEED**

Je vois qu’on vous a parfaitement informé. Nous pensons que Dobson ne va pas tarder à se montrer au sous-sol.

**ROGERS**

Nous avons suivi les ordres et remplacé sa caisse par une des nôtres.

**STEED**

Parfait. Mme Peel et moi-même allons nous cacher près de l’entrée du sous-sol. N’intervenez pas.

 **ROGERS** , _les toisant tour à tour, dubitatif_

Et s’il prend le dessus sur vous et parvient à vous échapper ?

**EMMA**

Ne vous fiez jamais aux apparences, Lieutenant. Dobson ne nous échappera pas et nous l’emmènerons sans trop de grabuge à Londres. Si toutefois vous désirez apprendre comment appréhender des criminels quand on est une femme ou un homme ayant la cinquantaine alerte et étant uniquement armé d’un chapeau melon et d’un parapluie, vous descendez avec nous et vous vous planquez derrière un mur.

**ROBERTS**

Je vous crois sur parole, Madame. C’est juste que…enfin, si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver.

 **STEED** , _amusé_

Merci quand même, Lieutenant.

_Ils le laissent songeur et descendent les escaliers qui mènent au sous-sol. Ils n’attendent pas longtemps avant d’entendre le bruit d’un moteur._

**STEED** , _à voix basse_

Maserati. Je reconnais ces moteurs entre mille.

 **EMMA** , _chuchotant aussi_

Et regardez qui en descend. Il a l’air mécontent.

**STEED**

S’il vous a attendue toute la nuit, je le comprends.

_Ils sont derrière une avancée murale qui les cache de l’entrée. Ils peuvent voir sans être vus. Ils regardent donc Dobson s’avancer vers la grille en fer, sortir un objet oblong de la poche de son imperméable et viser la caisse entreposée judicieusement contre le mur latéral droit du sous-sol. Ils attendent que Dobson leur tourne le dos pour ouvrir la grille et s’élancer vers lui. Emma se positionne rapidement devant lui, qui surpris, n’essaie même pas de faire un geste. Steed arrive quant à lui par derrière et pointe le bout de son parapluie dans son dos._

**STEED**

C’est fini, Dobson. Donnez votre appareil à Mme Peel, s’il vous plait. Gentiment et sans essayer de lutter. La pointe de mon parapluie pourrait vous transpercer de part en part avant même que vous ayez pu bouger.

**DOBSON**

Vous avez sous-estimé encore une fois mon génie, tous les deux. Emma, j’aurais tellement voulu vous offrir le monde. Mais tant pis pour vous, nous mourrons tous dans quelques minutes.

**EMMA**

Si vous parlez de la bombe que vous aviez placé dans une caisse et déposée ici, c’est vous qui nous avez sous-estimés. Le cheval à bascule est en ce moment-même entre les mains des experts scientifiques du MI6.

_Dobson éclate de rire et appuie sur un bouton de sa machine._

**DOBSON**

Nous avons 30 secondes pour fuir avant que la Maserati n’explose, avec le contenu de mes recherches et la matrice qui permet à ma télécommande de fonctionner.

_Steed et Emma se regardent et décident de croire Dobson. Ils l’empoignent donc violemment et le contraignent à courir avec eux vers l’intérieur du sous-sol. La télécommande échappe des mains de Dobson et Emma la ramasse. Puis elle court se réfugier avec les deux hommes accroupis là où Steed et elle étaient cachés._

**EMMA** , _à Dobson_

Sur quel bouton dois-je appuyer pour annuler l’explosion ?

**DOBSON**

Vous ne croyez pas…

BOOMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!

_La déflagration est énorme. Le souffle les atteint et les projette sur le sol. Dobson en profite pour rapidement se relever et s’enfuir. Emma est un peu secouée, la tête douloureuse et les tempes en piteux état. Steed est un peu sonné aussi mais réalise vite que Dobson vient de leur fausser compagnie._

**STEED** , _agenouillé près d’Emma_

Emma, vous m’entendez ?

**EMMA**

Rattrapez-le, John. Ça va aller pour moi, ne vous en faites pas.

_Il lui caresse les cheveux et part en courant à la recherche de Dobson. Le problème des écoles est qu’elles possèdent des tas de portes. En entendant les portes s’ouvrir les unes après les autres, le Lieutenant Rogers s’avance dans le couloir principal. Il voit Steed venir vers lui en courant._

**ROGERS**

Il vous a échappés ?

 **STEED** _, avec une grimace_

L’explosion nous a un peu mis KO, je le crains.

**ROGERS**

J’ai appelé des renforts et les pompiers. Je peux vous aider maintenant ?

**STEED**

Volontiers, oui. Mais attention, il nous le faut vivant.

**ROGERS**

Compris.

_Tous deux partent visiter chaque salle de classe mais ne parviennent pas à retrouver Dobson._

_En bas, Emma se relève et titube un peu. Elle s’appuie contre le mur et respire calmement._

**DOBSON**

Je savais bien que nous finirions par être enfin seuls, vous et moi. Alors, Emma, que dites-vous de ma dernière mise en scène ?

**EMMA**

J’ai connu mieux, sans vouloir vous vexer.

**DOBSON**

J’admets que j’ai dû improviser quelque peu. J’avais prévu de monter dans la voiture et de la faire exploser plus tard, dans le centre de Londres, avec moi à l’intérieur.

**EMMA**

Vous seriez tombé dans une banalité qui n’aurait pas fait honneur à votre génie.

**DOBSON**

Vous reconnaissez finalement que j’ai du génie ?

**EMMA**

Un génie malfaisant et très mal placé mais oui, vous êtes un génie.

**DOBSON**

Hélas, mon génie restera inconnu de tous. Bref, vous allez me suivre, n’est-ce pas ?

**EMMA**

Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

**DOBSON**

Parce que, selon les premiers symptômes que vous tentez maladroitement de cacher, vous souffrez d’une violente commotion cérébrale. Il vous serait donc quasiment impossible de parvenir à me maîtriser si nous en venions à nous battre.

**EMMA**

Vous savez ce que j’aime le plus chez tous ces génies dérangés que j’ai pu arrêter ou tuer au fil des années ? Ils ont tous eu, comme vous, des certitudes erronées. Tous étaient persuadés de ne jamais être vaincus, trop intelligents pour ça. Ils concevaient des machines diaboliquement géniales et oubliaient toujours une donnée essentielle dans leurs paramètres.

**DOBSON**

Laquelle ?

**EMMA**

Moi.

_Elle lui sourit et fait un pas vers lui, déjà parée au combat. Il comprend alors qu’il va devoir battre la femme qu’il aime. Elle ne lui laisse cependant pas vraiment le choix en frappant la première._

_Il tente de répliquer, voire de parer les coups mais il n’est pas assez rapide et elle l’assomme en moins d’une minute. Puis elle s’assied sur son dos, en proie à un vertige. Steed la trouve là quelques secondes plus tard. Il accourt vers elle, inquiet._

**STEED**

Emma, ça va ?

**EMMA**

J’ai la tête qui tourne, John. Commotion cérébrale probable.

**STEED**

D’accord. Je vous emmène à l’hôpital dès qu’on aura mis Dobson sous les verrous.

 

 

_Il l’aide à se relever et appelle Rogers qui arrive justement vers eux._

**ROGERS**

Vous l’avez eu finalement ?

**STEED**

C’est Mme Peel qui s’en est chargé. Je vais l’emmener voir l’ambulance mais pouvez-vous embarquer Dobson et demander à une voiture de police d’aller le déposer dans les bureaux du MI6 à Londres ?

**ROGERS**

Je vais m’en occuper moi-même, monsieur Steed. Vous êtes blessée, M’dame ?

**EMMA**

Ma tête n’a pas aimé la rencontre brutale avec le ciment du sol. J’ai une sainte horreur des explosions.

 **ROGERS** , _étonné_

Mais vous avez pu mettre Dobson KO malgré tout ?

**EMMA**

Je n’ai pas eu grand-chose à faire car il ne savait pas se battre.

_Tandis que Rogers met des menottes aux poignets de Dobson, Steed soutient Emma jusqu’à une ambulance affairée près de l’endroit de l’explosion._

**STEED** , _à l’un des secouristes_

Bonjour. Mon amie a été projetée au sol par le souffle de l’explosion et semble souffrir de commotion. Pouvez-vous vous en occuper ?

**SECOURISTE**

Venez, Madame. Nous allons vérifier d’abord certaines constantes ici et nous vous conduirons à l’hôpital si nécessaire.

_Il l’emmène avec lui à l’intérieur d’une ambulance pendant que Steed discute avec un pompier._

**STEED**

Je vais sûrement vous poser une question étrange, mais en arrivant ici, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose qui sortait de l’ordinaire ?

**POMPIER**

On peut dire ça, oui ! Nous avons trouvé l’essieu d’une vieille charrette en lieu et place des roues de la voiture.

**STEED**

Aucun gaz à signaler ?

**POMPIER**

Rien d’inhabituel.

 **STEED** , _souriant_

Merci. Il y a de gros dégâts alentours ?

**POMPIER**

Oui mais heureusement aucun blessé grave à déplorer. Seulement des petites coupures, des commotions, des bleus.

**STEED**

C’est une chance en effet.

_Puis il retourne à l’ambulance où l’on pose un collier cervical à Emma._

**SECOURISTE** , _à Emma_

Gardez ce collier aussi longtemps que vous aurez des vertiges. Je vous suggère également d’aller consulter un ORL car il se peut que votre oreille interne ait été endommagée. Rien d’insoluble pour autant.

**EMMA**

Et pour le marteau-piqueur qui fait du charleston dans mon crâne ?

**SECOURISTE**

Du repos et quelques antalgiques. Je n’ai rien de mieux à vous proposer.

**EMMA**

Merci. Vous me donnez un excellent motif pour éviter une réception longue et ennuyeuse.

_Elle tente de sortir de l’ambulance par ses propres moyens mais est obligée de trouver un appui pour ne pas tomber. Steed la prend aussitôt dans ses bras._

**STEED** , _lui parlant à voix basse_

Alors vous avez fait tout ça pour vous faire porter pâle ce soir ?

 **EMMA** , _souriante_

Vous avez tout compris. N’auriez-vous pas également souffert dans l’explosion ?

_Elle passe un bras autour de ses hanches et il la soutient en s’éloignant de l’agitation des lieux._

**STEED**

Maintenant que vous le dites, j’ai l’impression d’avoir des bourdonnements dans la tête.

 **EMMA** , _soudain inquiète_

C’est vrai ?

**STEED**

Non, mais je peux toujours le faire croire au Ministre, n’est-ce pas ? Et ce soir, nous resterons tranquillement à la maison.

_Cahin-caha, ils parviennent jusqu’à la voiture._

 

** Jaguar de Steed. Même jour. 13h25.  **

**EMMA**

J’aimerais aussi rentrer chez moi, vous savez.

**STEED**

D’accord. Nous repassons chez moi pour prendre vos affaires et je vous ramène.  

**EMMA**

Je n’ai plus de champagne, John.

**STEED**

Ah misère ! Je tourne le dos pendant quoi ? 10 ans ? Et hop, les bonnes vieilles habitudes se perdent. Il va falloir sérieusement remédier à ça, Mme Peel.

_Elle rit et l’embrasse doucement sur la joue avant qu’il ne démarre._

**STEED**

Nous allons instaurer de nouvelles règles du jeu.

**EMMA**

Quel jeu ?

**STEED**

Le nôtre.

 **EMMA** , _amusée_

Je vous écoute.

**STEED**

Règle numéro 1 : toujours avoir du champagne chez soi car je peux venir sonner à votre porte à tout moment.

**EMMA**

Mais vos missions qui prennent tout votre temps, vous en faites quoi ?

**STEED**

Nous formons une bonne équipe tous les deux.

**EMMA**

Où voulez-vous en venir ?

**STEED**

Vous dites vous ennuyer et retravailler avec vous m’a comblé de bonheur. Nous pourrions collaborer de nouveau de façon plus fréquente. Qu’en pensez-vous ?

**EMMA**

Cela demande réflexion.

**STEED**

Purdey et Gambit peuvent voler de leurs propres ailes désormais. Et j’aimerais énormément faire un dernier tour d’honneur en tant qu’agent de terrain avant de ranger mon parapluie et rendre mon chapeau. Or vous êtes la seule avec qui j’aimerais faire ce tour.

**EMMA**

Si vos instances supérieures n’y voient pas d’inconvénient, j’admets que cela me plairait bien de retrouver ce petit quelque chose qui manque à ma vie depuis 10 ans.

**STEED**

Ce petit quelque chose ?

**EMMA**

Le frisson, l’exaltation, tout ce qui pimente l’existence. La vie que je mène depuis que je vous ai quitté est monotone.

 **STEED** _, dans un sourire_

Je savais que vous ne résisteriez pas.

**EMMA**

Disons que je suis désormais plus libre de mener ma vie comme je l’entends. Et sauver le monde à vos côtés est un passe-temps drôle et excitant.

 **STEED** , _se tournant légèrement vers elle_

Excitant, oui, c’est le mot.

_Il se concentre sur la route pour ne pas croiser le regard d’Emma. Puis il se saisit de son téléphone._

**STEED**

Rebonjour Monsieur. […] En effet. Rondement mené par Mme Peel. […] Comme vous dites, oui. Et à ce propos justement, j’ai discuté longuement avec elle et nous aimerions recommencer à collaborer ensemble sur le terrain. […] Nous sommes on ne peut plus sérieux, Monsieur. […] Oui, dans les mêmes conditions qu’autrefois. […] Ah, là, je ne sais pas. Ne coupez pas, je lui pose la question.

 **STEED** , _à Emma_

Le Ministre souhaite savoir si, pour des raisons purement pratiques, nous n’envisagerions pas de nous rapprocher géographiquement parlant.

**EMMA**

Que suggérez-vous ?

**STEED**

Ma maison est grande…Et je ne suis jamais à court de champagne.

**EMMA**

Vous voudriez que je vienne vivre chez vous, Steed ?

**STEED**

Je sais que vous y perdriez votre sacro-sainte indépendance mais…

**EMMA**

Vous perdriez un peu de la vôtre aussi.

**STEED**

J’ai déjà eu Gambit dans les pattes pendant 2 ans et je ne l’ai pas tué. 

**EMMA**

Nous pourrions faire un bout d’essai, chacun respectant l’intimité et la liberté de l’autre.

**STEED**

Je peux vous faire aménager une partie de la maison pour vous toute seule.

**EMMA**

Vu sous cet angle, je n’y vois plus aucun inconvénient. Je garde toutefois mon appartement de Londres comme base de repli.

_Steed reprend le combiné du téléphone._

**STEED**

C’est entendu, Monsieur. Mme Peel va venir s’installer dans une partie de ma maison. […] Oui, nous passerons ce soir mais nous avons été un peu secoués par l’explosion tout à l’heure et nous ne pourrons pas rester. […] Non, rien de grave. Cependant, Mme Peel souffre de vertiges et j’ai des bourdonnements dans les oreilles. […] Du repos, en effet. […] C’est entendu. Merci Monsieur. À ce soir.

**EMMA**

Cérémonie obligatoire ?

**STEED**

Nous n’y passerons que pour vous faire signer les papiers réglementaires. Ils sont devenus très pointilleux sur la paperasse. Tout nouvel agent doit signer un contrat, un engagement sur la discrétion absolue et la non divulgation de secrets, un contrat d’assurance en cas de dommages matériels ou corporels, etc… Le Ministre va vous préparer tout ça. Vous les signez, il vous serre la main et on repart.

**EMMA**

C’était plus simple avant.

 

** Département scientifique du MI6, même jour. 15h10 **

_Dobson entre dans une pièce hermétique, cloisonnée sur plusieurs épaisseurs de mousse, les mains menottées. Il est suivi et devancé par deux agents armés._

_Un homme en blouse bleue s’avance vers lui, l’air peu engageant._

**HOMME**

Dobson, vous êtes une honte pour notre profession. Toutefois, j’en conviens, votre génie pourrait nous être utile. Maintenant, si vous voulez alléger votre peine dans un hôpital psychiatrique, je vous conseille de nous dire ce que vous avez fait, comment vous l’avez fait et de désamorcer votre bombe.

**DOBSON**

La bombe ? Quelle bombe ? Ce petit cheval à bascule est inoffensif. Preuve en est qu’il n’a pas sauté alors que le délai imparti est largement dépassé.

**HOMME**

Vous nous prenez pour des imbéciles ? _(Il lui tend la télécommande endommagée qu’Emma a pu récupérer)_ Vous réparez ça et vous gagnez un séjour plus clément. Vous ne le faites pas et la camisole vous attend pour les 30 prochaines années.

 **DOBSON** , _observant la télécommande_

Juste une précision cependant : toutes mes notes sur mes recherches étaient dans la Maserati qui a explosé. Et avec elles, la matrice qui permettait d’établir le contact avec la télécommande. Donc, même si je parvenais à réparer cette télécommande, elle ne vous servirait à rien.

 **HOMME** , _aux deux agents_

Emmenez-le à St Clements pour qu’il soit mis sous camisole dans une cellule capitonnée jusqu’à son procès.

_Dobson repart, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres, en compagnie des agents._

_L’homme en blouse bleue téléphone._

**HOMME**

Il n’a pas parlé, Monsieur. Que faisons-nous ? […] Bien. Je comprends, oui. C’est entendu.

_Il raccroche, sort de la pièce, laissant le cheval à bascule seul._

 

** Binfield Manor, résidence de Steed. Même jour. 22h08 **

_Emma et Steed viennent d’arriver de la soirée donnée par le Ministre en leur honneur. Il porte toujours le smocking noir de rigueur et elle une petite robe échancrée sur le dos._

_Ils se dirigent vers le salon où Steed défait son nœud papillon pour le poser sur le rebord d’une chaise. Elle prend place sur un sofa et ôte ses chaussures en soupirant d’aise._

**STEED**

Home sweet home. Enfin. Et si nous célébrions tous les deux en tête à tête notre nouvelle collaboration, Emma ?

**EMMA**

Je ne suis plus Mme Peel alors ?

**STEED**

À nouvelle ère, nouvelles habitudes.

**EMMA**

J’aime mieux ça, John. Mais vous ne m’en voudrez pas si je persiste parfois à vous appeler Steed.

**STEED**

Mon nom est Steed, John Steed.

_Il sert le champagne et tous deux lèvent leurs verres en riant. Puis Steed vient s’asseoir sur l’accoudoir du sofa, près d’Emma._

**STEED**

Je vais maintenant vous faire la liste détaillée des différentes règles à respecter dans cette maison, la règle numéro 1 précédemment inscrite étant devenue obsolète.

 **EMMA** , _posant sa main sur son genou_

Pitié, John ! Vous me les mettrez par écrit et je les parapherai demain. Nous avons mieux à faire ce soir, non ?

 **STEED** , _intéressé_

Et à quoi pensez-vous ?

_Emma se tend vers lui et lui glisse un mot à l’oreille. Il la regarde ensuite un peu hébété tandis qu’elle éclate de nouveau de rire._

 *****************

 

 **Générique de fin de l’épisode,** **avec Steed et Emma de nouveau réunis. Images de chez lui, de Londres et de sa Jaguar.**


End file.
